


Indulging in Coolness

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: My fic for day 2 of Bandori Rarepair Week! The promp this time was an outfit swap, and even if it only went one way I'm happy to share one of my favourite ships in all of Bandori! Stan TsuguAko, they're so soft and I love them.





	Indulging in Coolness

It was rare that Tsugumi had breaks. Even on her days off from her family's cafe she always had practice with the rest of Afterglow or student council work. Of course, today was no different as it was time to approve budgets for the various clubs in Haneoka. Using the excuse of not wanting to get distracted by the urge to help in the cafe, she took all the paperwork across the street to Tomoe’s house. Though it wasn’t much of a secret that the real reason she went was to be able to see her Tomoe’s sister and her girlfriend, Ako. Tomoe wasn’t home due to helping the shops around the shopping district set up awnings for the expected rain the next day, so the two girls were alone, Ako hanging over the edge of the couch with her hair, free from her usual styling, reaching down to the floor. The smaller girl was watching her workaholic girlfriend as she made marks on the papers covered in numbers and amounts she didn’t even want to try to understand, the budget in Roselia was Lisa’s job. Ako watched as Tsugumi flipped to the next paper, murmuring a soft “Hina” as she pressed a “denied” stamp into the page. After leaving that mark she pushed the papers away and sat back in the chair she was sitting in and turned to her upside-down and adorable girlfriend.

“Are you done?”

“No, I’m just taking a break. Hina wanted to replace the stairs with slides, which has so many issues I don’t even want to get into. I’m going to have to write up a list of all the expenses that would take with it, all the codes it would break, but if I can just talk to her I can get out of that so hopefully she’ll be able to understand.”

“Hmm that sounds fun but how would we go up? How would we get off anywhere other than the second floor?”

“Exactly! Thank you Ako, Hina being the president has given me a lot more work, but it’s nothing I can’t handle, and she’s done a lot of good, so I don’t mind.”

“Oh! Like the lunches! They got a lot better this year! And a lot fewer people are bringing their own I think.”

“Yup, that’s one of the best things she’s done, it’s giving a lot more money to the school, they taste better, and they’re generally healthier. Not to mention they cost less than the old lunches we got.”

“Well, if you’re taking a break now do you want to eat something? talking about food is making me hungry…”

“Sure! I don’t know what you have so why don’t you help?”

“Yay! Cooking with Tsugu-chin! This is gonna be fun!”

“Ehehe, don’t get too hyper, I don’t want you knocking anything over.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful!”

Ako rolled back off the couch, her hair a complete mess from hanging for so long, and bolted into the kitchen, Tsugumi following behind her, grabbing Ako’s brush off the coffee table as she did.

“Come on Ako, you need to at least be able to see while we cook.”

“Alright, just don’t pull to hard, okay?”

“Don’t worry, it shouldn’t hurt.”

Once Ako had proper vision again, the two girlfriends began looking around at the different food they could make, Tsugumi being both surprised and not by the amount of ramen noodles there were. Eventually they settled on that and agreed they would make enough for Tomoe as well. The broth came to a boil as Tsugumi was cutting the vegetables, so Ako went to add the noodles, which resulted in a bit of the broth splashing out at her.

“Ah!”

“Ako?! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, I’m fine, but it made a hole in my skirt… I’m gonna have to take it to Rinrin to see if she can fix it.”

“Huh? Why Rinko?”

“Oh, she made it, so I don’t want anyone else to do anything to it.”

“She made it? Really?”

“Yeah! Rinrin made all my clothes, I draw what I want it to look like then she tries to make an outfit that kind of looks like what I drew! She usually changes a lot of stuff but it always ends up looking cooler than I thought it would!”

“I knew she made all of Roselia’s outfits, but all of your clothes too… How does she not get burnt out?”

“Rinrin’s just that cool! You’re still cooler though, you’re able to do all the student council stuff, work at your family's cafe, and still make it to all your practice with Afterglow!”

“Oh, it’s not that much, and it’s not that hard, ehehe…”

“But that’s even cooler! That you’re able to do all that and still say it’s not hard!”

“Okay, okay, I get, you’re making me embarrassed saying all that…”

“But it’s true! You’re the super cool coolest girl ever to cool!”

“Stop! Stop! I get it!

“I want you to say it too! Say you’re the super cool coolest girl ever!”

“I-I’m the… super cool coolest girl…”

“Yay! And really pretty too!”

“Now you’re just trying to fluster me!”

“Aw, you caught me~”

“Ah! The ramen! Okay, let’s finish this first, then we can talk more.”

“Alright, alright. And we can go down to Rinrin’s place so she can fix this!”

“Right, do you mind putting this into it?”

“Yup, in it goes!”

 

After they finished cooking and ate the meal they had made together, the girlfriends set a third bowl aside for Tomoe. Ako then changed into a less holey outfit as she and Tsugumi walked to Rinko’s house to get the skirt fixed, Ako texting her fellow gamer as they walked. When they arrived, Ako put the passcode into Rinko’s electronic lock, opening the door and walking in.

“Rinrin! We’re here~!”

The two took their shoes off at the door, walking into the living area, and immediately seeing Rinko struggling to carry a sewing machine out of her storage room, to which Tsugumi rushed over to help, following Rinko to a small table she had in the corner.

“Thank you… Ako, can I see the skirt?”

“Yup! Here it is!”

“Thank you… Oh, it’s a bit wet… What happened?”

“Well, we were making ramen together and the broth splashed out at Ako when she put the noodles in.”

“Oh, well it was an older one I made… That makes sense… If you want I can remake the whole thing, so it’ll be all new. Like this faded bit, or see here, the fibers are a weaker. Plus you’ve probably grown since I made this…”

“Okay! Does that mean you’re gonna measure me again?”

“Yes, come on, we can do it in my room, I have my tape in there…”

“W-Wait!”

“Huh? What is it Tsugu-chin?”

“Um, well, I was wondering, uh…”

“Oh! Do you want Rinrin to measure you too?”

“W-well, not quite…”

“Do you want me to make an outfit for you too?”

“That’s…”

“She does! Oh, I know, can you make it match that one Rinrin? We’d look super cool next to each other! Like bam!”

“I think I can do something like that… Come on Tsugumi, it won’t take too long.”

“R-right! Thank you!”

Tsugumi and Ako followed Rinko to her room where she took their measurements and wrote them down to remember. Afterwards the two left, Tsugumi thanking Rinko excessively with an almost beet red face.

“I’m super excited now! You’re gonna look so cool and bam and wow!”

Ako grabbed onto Tsugumi’s arm, hugging it tight while looking up at her girlfriend’s still red face.

“W-Will I? I’m worried that next to you I’ll be underwhelming…”

“No way! You’ll be super cool! And you’ll get to wear my kinds of clothes!”

“It’s still embarrassing… Do you think Rinko will tell anyone?”

“Nah, Rinrin’s too nice, she’d never tell anyone about it, especially after seeing you that embarrassed!”

“I’m not sure if it being that obvious makes me feel better or worse…”

“Don’t worry about it! You’ll look super cool! That’s all that matters!”

“R-Right, well, I’m looking forward to it!”

“Oh! Didn’t you still have more work you had to do?”

“Ah! You’re right! Come on, let’s hurry back!”

 

A few days later Ako got a text message from Rinko that the two outfits were done. As soon as she got the message she messaged Tsugumi and ran or to Rinko’s house to get them. Once she got to Tsugumi’s house she was already outside, and helped Ako in the back so they wouldn’t have to take the dresses through the cafe.

“Put it on! Put it on! I wanna see how it looks!”

“Alright, you can go into the bathroom to change into your too.”

“Yeah! Then we’ll be matching and we’ll both be so cool!”

Ako dashed out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a little too much force, and Tsugumi eventually managed to figure out what most of the pieces of the outfit were, but she needed Ako’s help once she was done to figure out some of the smaller accessories and where exactly they were all supposed to go. 

“Look at you! You’re so cool and pretty at the same time!”

“Do you think so? It feels really nice, I can see why you like having Rinko make your clothes for you! It’s really well made!”

“Yeah! And look, you can do stuff like this, or this, and it doesn’t feel weird at all!”

Ako started doing a bunch of flashy poses, and Tsugumi attempted to copy her which just made Ako gush over her girlfriend even more. Eventually Tsugumi let Ako take pictures as long as she promised not to show them to anyone outside of Afterglow or Roselia. The two girlfriends spent the rest of that day together in the outfits, and Tsugumi had to admit that she’d like to wear it with her again some time. They agreed to have Ako keep them both at her house, and the two could wear them again the next time they were alone there.


End file.
